


Masquerade

by Diana924



Category: Versailles (TV 2015)
Genre: Crossdressing, M/M, Masquerade, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Season/Series 01, Wall Sex
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 08:22:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9539585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diana924/pseuds/Diana924
Summary: I balli in maschera del Palais Royal erano sempre i migliori pensò Lorraine, tra i vantaggi dell’essere il favorito del fratello del re erano anche in quello, oltre all’essere l’ospite d’onore.





	

I balli in maschera del Palais Royal erano sempre i migliori pensò Lorraine, tra i vantaggi dell’essere il favorito del fratello del re erano anche in quello, oltre all’essere l’ospite d’onore.

Lo trovava un modo bizzarro per elaborare un lutto ma non si stava lamentando, non mentre osservava Choisy folleggiare vestito da pastorella assieme alla sua ultima conquista vestita da valletto. Distinse chiaramente Effiat perso nel mucchio circondato da puttane e ragazzini come sempre, persino Sophie si stava divertendo e … non gli piaceva come Antoine la guardava, conosceva bene quello sguardo. Dovresti preoccuparti per lui, non per me gli risposero gli occhi di Antoine e aveva ragione, aveva perso Philippe e sapeva fin troppo bene che perderlo durante quei balli era la mossa più sbagliata, non con tutti quei ragazzi dal buon nome, il bel viso e le tasche vuote che potevano sostituirlo, dopo quello che era accaduto doveva essere prudente.

Seguì le indicazioni che Effiat gli aveva dato sperando di aver capito, per fortuna lo trovò facilmente, era con Chatillon, ottima scelta pensò osservando il corpo dell’altro ma pessima per lui perché l’altro era un piccolo demonio.

“ Grazie per avermelo trovato, ora puoi anche andare “ disse rivolgendosi a Chatillon, Philippe era suo ed era ora che glielo ricordasse per bene. L’altro cercò di protestare ma fu Philippe stesso ad allontanarsi, Chatillon era solo uno dei tanti.

“ Ero sicuro che prima o poi saresti venuto ” gli disse Philippe prima di sfiorargli il volto tra le mani, l’abito rosa rendeva il corpo di Philippe incredibilmente seducente, femminile quasi pensò Lorraine prima di allontanare la mano. “ Non avresti dovuto, potevo divertirmi in altri modi “ replicò, l’altro poteva anche essere il fratello del re ma era lui che reggeva le redini nella loro relazione e l’altro non doveva mai dimenticarlo.

“ Ma non lo stai facendo, sei qui con me come sempre “ fu la pronta replica di Philippe prima di cercare le sue labbra, Lorraine gli concesse di credere che fosse lui a guidare quel bacio prima di invertire le posizioni, sbattendolo contro il muro. “ Sono qui perché lo voglio e voi mi desiderate così tanto Monsieur “ mormorò prima di portare le mani sotto quelle sottane godendo degli ansiti di Philippe, poco gli importava che lo sentissero, non erano a Versailles e a Palais Royal potevano fare quello che volevano.

“ Succhia “ ordinò, c’erano momenti in cui era sicuro di mantenere la sua posizione di comando, altri in cui si chiedeva se in realtà non fosse Philippe a farlo comportare esattamente come desiderava lasciandogli solo l’aspetto esteriore del comando, come in quel momento mentre l’altro succhiava le sue dita con lussuria, una puttana dell’Ile Saint Louis sarebbe stata meno oscena di Philippe in quell’istante pensò Lorraine prima di farsi scappare un gemito.

Portò velocemente le dita nuovamente sotto le gonne dell’altro, sapeva esattamente come muoversi e come aveva previsto non era il primo quella serata, sicuramente Chatillon o qualcun altro lo aveva già avuto, stava a lui fargli dimenticare tutto tranne quella. “ Siete una vera puttana, una puttana reale Monsieur, le duc d’Orleans “ ansimò prima di sostituirsi alle dita e l’altro gemette conficcandogli le unghie nella schiena.

“ Monsieur duc d’Orleans, non dimenticarlo mai “ sussurrò Philippe, bastava pungerlo nell’orgoglio e subito l’altro alzava la testa fiero, lo conosceva così bene pensò Lorraine prima di ricominciare a muoversi, strappandogli gemiti di piacere, che li sentissero, che tutti sapessero che era lui quello che faceva godere Monsieur, che gli altri erano solo di passaggio ma che lui sarebbe rimasto, che Philippe era suo e solo suo. Philippe gemeva piano mentre i suoi fianchi assecondavano le sue spinte, il trucco che cominciava a colare e la maschera che metteva in evidenza i suoi occhi che si scurivano ancor di più per il piacere, era uno spettacolo così eccitante pensò Lorraine prima di rendersi conto che l’altro stava per portare la sua mano sotto le sue gonne.

“ Assolutamente no …. Lasciate fare a me … e non ve … ne pentirete “ gemette prima di muoversi con più forza mentre strattonava la seta di quell’abito, rovinandolo, aveva bisogno di raggiungere l’apice, il corpo di Philippe stretto attorno al suo membro, le mani di Philippe sulla sua schiena, i baci furiosi e appassionati di Philippe, tutto quello era troppo.

Veloce portò la sua mano sul sesso del fratello del re e la mosse velocemente, portandolo sempre più vicino al piacere, vederlo raggiungere l’estasi, sentire il corpo dell’altro stringersi attorno al suo membro fu solo l’atto conclusivo di quell’ennesima unione.  
I balli in maschera del Palais Royal erano migliori di quelli di Versailles si disse Lorraine, erano sicuramente migliori.


End file.
